This invention relates to a heat-sensitive record material and particularly to a heat-sensitive record material which is adapted for a high speed and unremitting recording so that it may find its usefulness as a recording medium for information machines and instruments such as facsimiles, electronic computers and telex machines.
There is known a heat-sensitive record material comprising a base sheet having a color developing layer which includes finely divided particles of one of colorless chromogenic materials such as triphenylmethane compounds, fluoran compounds, phenothiazine compounds, auramine compounds and spiropyran compounds and finely divided particles of one of organic acceptors such as phenolic compounds, aromatic carboxylic acids and their polyvalent metal salt and/or one of inorganic acceptors such as activated clay, acid clay, attapulgite, aluminum silicate and talc. In such the heat sensitive record material like this the above mentioned two kinds of particles are, when at least one of them is melted or sublimated at an elevated temperature, brought into intimate contact with each other to develop a color.
One of the most typical heat transmission systems for developing a color image on the above mentioned heat-sensitive record material is to transfer heat to the heat-sensitive record material through the utilization of a thermal head having a number of electric resistance heating elements through which Joule heat produced by electric current pulses in response to signals to be recorded can be transmitted to the surface of the heat-sensitive record material when the thermal head is into close contact with the heat sensitive record material. An inevitable trouble with this type of heat transmission is the fact that the color developing material which is in a melted state when heated is transferred and adhered as smudges or tailings to the thermal head. The smudges or tailings adhered to the thermal head gradually and steadily grow during a continuous recording operation with the result that the thermal conductivity from the thermal head to the heat-sensitive record material is reduced. This is apparently disadvantageous since clear and distinct color images can never be expected at a high speed recording.
With an attempt to avoid the above mentioned disadvantage it has been proposed in Japan Kokai (Laid-Open Patent Publication) No. 33,832 of 1973 and U.S. Pat. No. 3,859,112 to add to the color developing layer conventioned inorganic pigments such as clay, talc, calcium carbonate and titanium oxide. In order to substantially avoid adhesion of smudges or tailings, however those conventional inorganic pigments must be used in such an extremely large amount that the image density is lowered.
Another attempt to prevent adhesion of smudges or tailings to the thermal head is to increase the amount of the binder used in the color developing layer. The attempt has also involved the lowering of the image density.
The primary object of the invention is to provide an improved heat-sensitive record material which can prevent to smudge the thermal head without sacrificing the record image density.
Another object of its invention is to provide an improved heat-sensitive record material which can satisfactorily meet the requirements of recording machines and implements in which recording is carried out at a high speed without stopping for a long time.
Other objects and advantages of the invention will be apparent from the following detailed description.